The present disclosure relates to a rotary cutter device that cuts a sheet-shaped object that is conveyed to the rotary cutter device.
A rotary cutter device is known that cuts a sheet-shaped object that is conveyed to the rotary cutter device. The rotary cutter device is provided with a helical blade on the outer circumference of a circular cylindrical body portion. The object is cut in a straight line by the helical blade while the object is being conveyed.